Risley Law
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Mermaid Heel |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Gravity Change |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut=Episode 155 |japanese voice= |english voice=Liza Gonzalez |image gallery=yes }} Risley Law (リズリー・ロー Rizurī Rō) is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Appearance Risley is a chubby woman with tan skin. Her attire contains Polynesian elements. She has black, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears a necklace of an animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bears the crest of Mermaid Heel right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her large belly hanging out when at a larger weight. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She also wears sandals that tie around her ankles and slip onto her foot. After using her Gravity Change Magic, Risley becomes much slimmer. Personality Risely is a very determined person. While competing in the second day event of the Grand Magic Games, "Chariot", she refused to give up when near other competitors. She also told them not to underestimate chubby people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 Risley also seems to be very kind, as she smiled at Beth's low result in Hidden, also claiming that Beth did the best she could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Risley, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passes the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Beth competes for the Team in the first event, Hidden, but fails to gain a significant score. Though Araña Webb is displeased with the result, Risley defends Beth, saying she tried her hardest. On the Second Day, Mermaid Heel trails in fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 1 Risley is chosen to represent her guild in the second day's event: "Chariot". Towards the end of the event she is nearly tied with Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Yuka Suzuki. To get ahead of the race, she uses her Gravity Change, helping her get by her opponents by running on the sides and avoiding Yuka's Wave Magic. Her efforts, however, are brought to an end, after Bacchus, from behind, destroys several chariots and wins for his guild. Risley is still able to come in third for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-11 At the end of the Third Day's events, Risley and her team are seen exiting the stadium, when suddenly her teammate Kagura Mikazuchi starts to cough and feel sick, falling to the ground. Risley becomes confused about what is going on, asking the people around them to call for help. Kagura, however, stands up and tells the girls not to worry, leaving them confused about what was going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 6-8 The next day, Risley decides to enter her second event by participating in Naval Battle, a game in which the participants must remove one another from a sphere of water, with the last person remaining being the victor. Risley enters the event confidently, telling the others not to underestimate a mermaid. When Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser quickly begin to fight, Risley is caught up in currents of water, but manages to stay inside the sphere. Sherria Blendy of Team Lamia Scale quickly tries to attack her, but Risley utilizes her Gravity Magic to avoid the attack, moving to confront Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight. Before she can do any real damage, she - alongside Jenny and Sherria - is flung from the arena by a powerful water attack of Juvia's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, Risley enters with the rest of her team as they are announced in 3rd place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Risley then heads into the city of Crocus for the final battle with the rest of Team Mermaid Heel. She waits with her team for the Grand Magic Games to begin while the rules are announced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 Once the event starts, Risley is soon defeated by Sherria Blendy of Lamia Scale, saying however that the Mermaids should not be underestimated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 Before Kagura, Erza Scarlet and Minerva's battle begins, Risley tries console her teammates, Araña and Beth, who feel uneasy about the battle, telling them not to underestimate Kagura, though with wavering confidence herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 3 She then waits anxiously for the battle to begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 As the battle continues, Risley and her friends are shocked to see that Minerva had captured Millianna causing her excruciating pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 19 As Erza and Kagura start fighting, it is revealed that Erza was the one who killed Simon, Kagura's brother. As Kagura grips her sword, Risley senses what she is about to do and warns her to not pull the sword, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 5 Risley later anxiously watches as Erza is able to land a hit on Kagura and knock her down, despite the latter unsheathing her sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Risley is soon shocked to see Minerva stab Kagura from behind, claiming five points for defeating the Mermaid Heel leader.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 18 As Minerva explains the capabilities of her Magic, Risley is left in disbelief of its scope.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 12 After the Grand Magic Game has ended, Risley and her team members regroup and look on as Fairy Tail celebrates their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Risley and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Risley is later seen with Millianna tending to an injured Kagura, who is eager to battle alongside everyone else against the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 As the Guilds continue to fight the Dragons to no avail, Natsu Dragneel bellows out and is heard throughout the vicinity, receiving Risley and the rest of her guildmate's attention, stating that Dragon Slayer Magic is what is required to defeat the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 15-16 After the war against the Dragons comes to a close due to the destruction of the Eclipse Gate, Risley and the rest of the Mages attends a banquet hosted at Mercurius by the royal family, where she admires Kagura in her ballroom attire, commenting on how her beauty would give the rest of them a run for their money.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-5 As the night proceeds, Kagura and Erza share an embrace, with Risley noting how Kagura is still a kid at heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 9 Later, when Sting approaches Yukino to re-join his Guild, Risley and the rest of her team approach the scene, with an intoxicated Kagura confronting Sting over Yukino's fate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 14 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire arc When the Alvarez Empire attacks Fiore, Risley travels south to Hargeon to reclaim the Alvarez-occupied port, alongside her guildmates and those of Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 Observing the enemy's overwhelming numbers, she notes that not all the opposing troops have disembarked yet, then prepares to follow Kagura in the charge to liberate the port,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 10 but they are unable to even reach the city and retire to a safe distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 14 As Kagura mulls over her shameful display on the battlefield, Risley tries to protect her from the unwanted attention of their unit's males.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 17 The two Guilds resume their assault the next day and are joined by Fairy Tail, Erza helping out Mermaid Heel. When Kagura suggests that she and Erza head to the harbor to take on the remaining Shield of Spriggan, Risley supports her by deciding to make up for the absence of their group's top two fighters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 10-11 As she fights, she remarks upon the sudden lowering of the temperature, only to be told that they are fighting near Gray and Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 6 Soon after the group obtains victory in the battle for Hargeon, Risley joins Kagura in looking after Erza, and urges the Fairy Tail Mages to return to their Guild, assuring them that Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale will sort out the chaos in Hargeon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 3-5 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): Risley employs Gravity Change as her type of Magic. This Magic allows her to manipulate the gravity affecting a person, using it to change her weight, allowing her to defy gravity and walk on walls. However, this Magic wears off after a period of time and Risley reverts into a thinner version of herself, whether this is her original form is unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 9 Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Risley heads to Ryuzetsu Land with Jenny of Blue Pegasus. There, the two meet up with Erza and Lucy and vow to have fun together when they're not competing during the day. After walking off, Risley watches Jenny and Mirajane try to rip each others bikinis off, laughing as she comforts Romeo, who is embarrassed that his dad is trying to peep on the two women.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Risley's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Yuka Suzuki) "Don't look down on the chubby!" Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mermaid Heel Members Category:Female